


Freedom and Loyalty

by SacredMorningStar



Series: Marvel Drabbles, One-shots and Fics [6]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Creatures, Missions, Monsters, One-Shot, Other, Prison, Rescue, Trapped, draconai, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredMorningStar/pseuds/SacredMorningStar
Summary: When Thor and Loki are sent on a mission by their father to find a possible threat they realise just how much danger this 'threat' is in.





	Freedom and Loyalty

Thor and Loki had been out on a ‘crusade’ across the realms from their father to promote the power behind their king, promote the joint forces of Asgard and calm any possible rebellions that may stir. One of their missions, given to them to specifically by Odin, was to investigate rumours of a strange creature discovered on one of the other realms. It had been said that the creature was being used to train the warriors of that realm and could possibly be a risk to Asgard with it being so unknown. The creature was said to be in a remote part of Alfheim where the pair had only rarely visited and each were given their own task. Thor had been asked to prove their strength while Loki had been asked to observe the training and try to identify the creature. As always Thor had been eager to go, happy to brawl and test his strength, while Loki was more cautious. They were going on this mission blind and Loki hated that. He wanted to know as much as he could about an opponent yet he was having to look for a creature he wasn’t sure the potential of but he begrudgingly went along with the mission.

 

He watched how excited Thor was as they headed to the Bifrost on their horses but Loki was going to keep back, let Thor burst onto the scene and catch them all in a moment, while he watched their reactions and gauged how responsive the elves would be to their actions. He knew that just hearing their names often led to different reactions to what their soldiers got so they would have to be careful how they went about the rumours. They knew the light elves could be tricky to work with but Loki was going to find out what they were hiding whether they would show them willingly or not. He felt the familiar pull of the magic around them as it pulled them to the other realm. Loki watched as Alfheim came into view seeing the elves surrounding the landing pad.

 

The pair arrived to an uproar of cheers from the elves feeling honoured that they had a visit from the princes. Loki watched on, seeing they were amidst a celebration with a fair and music, and watched the way the women crowded them first. He knew they were trying to distract them, and it seemed to work for his brother, but Loki wasn’t so easily distracted from his task. He would give them a few days to build the trust of the others, maybe broker some deals, promote the goodwill of the Alfather before investigating the rumours. He was sure over the next few days they would be able to build some trust before broaching the subject of their training and the creature they housed there. They dined, celebrated, drank, and Thor began to wrestle with their warrior to test their strength. He began to ask for more and more challenges, stronger opponents and, when they had faced everyone, finally the elves revealed they had one more challenge they could offer Thor to test his strength. They’d said this was their final challenge to their warriors and that they had to fight this being before they could fight.

 

They promised that the fight would be a worthy one and that the creature he was going to face was unlike anything he’d fought with before. It had taken them four days to get this far and Loki had been surprised that Thor’s demands for better opponents had managed to get them a chance to find out if the rumours were true. He hadn’t been sure if his brother’s actions had been deliberate, that he had planned to face up against stronger opponents to demand their best, but it had got them the chance they needed. He watched as the leaders of the village spoke in hushed voices as they guided them to a large pit with claw marks gouged deep into the walls and clear signs of a fights. The pit had a small door at one end with a massive double door at the other end with multiple mounds throughout to act as cover during a fight. The pit looked well-made and well used and it was clear this last fight was entertainment for the people there; the rows of seats built around the pit clear enough. It was large enough to house a feast held in the palace twice over and as the brother parted, Loki to take a seat above and Thor to take the ‘monster’ on below, Loki questioned just what was this creature.

 

He had been given the ‘best’ view of the action that was about to take place while Thor had been prepped for the fight that was about to take place. He had been happy with his own armour and Mjolnir and as he stepped out into the arena he saw the crowds gathered on the seats. He could feel his excitement rise as he heard the crowds, felt the adrenaline rush through his system, watched the doors on the opposite end of the pit slowly open. He stared in awe as a creature the size of a tavern stepped out from its prison making the crowds cheer even louder. The creature looked similar to dragons, found in Midgardian myth, yet it was covered in layers of black feathers that shone iridescent green as the light struck it at certain angles, large wings were tucked neatly at its sides and a large collar around its neck connected to a chain that almost seemed endless. The golden eyes of the creature scanned the pit, clearly well versed in fighting in the tight environment, before they zeroed in on the god in red before it. Although the creature was huge, it was clear it wasn’t at full strength, its body was covered in scars and wounds that had yet to heal properly and as Thor watched the creature stalk he could see it was trying to hide any weaknesses.

 

Her movements were slow and drawn out as she dragged a heavy chain at the side of her and her bright eyes focused on the god in red before her. She was cautious as she saw the way he held himself, the way he walked, the confidence he had, and the weapon he held. She could feel the magic from the hammer fill the air around her with static and within a second it seemed that build-up of power exploded in his lunge towards her. She knew the ground better than he did though and knew of ledges which would keep her out of his reach for a while. She planned to let him wear himself out, taunt him on the ledges and use his strength against him. She had watched the way he had tried to swing at her, how he tried to force her to stay close, but she managed to keep her distance. Her tactic had been working but the leaders had other ideas. The collar around her neck, which had been connected to the chain she dragged out, illuminated with strange symbols. The warding burned at her skin making her snarl and the solid gold eyes were tainted with hints of red; matching the glow from the collar. It had changed to a strategic battle to blind rage and a fight for survival that didn’t belong in such a place.

 

 _Help me! I can’t stop this! I don’t want to fight!_ A voice seemed to scream inside Loki’s mind; filled with panic and fear which only grew as Thor began to use Mjolnir’s power. _Someone stop this! He’ll kill me, someone stop this!_ The god watched on for a moment watching the way the creature began to move more erratically, ignoring the injuries that were not yet healed making them open again, and ferociously swiped at him almost as if she was blind. She was clearly terrified, the voice inside his head only backed that up, yet she continued to fight being hit with fists, hammer and lightening sparks and finally Loki had seen enough. He teleported himself quickly between the pair when they were far enough apart from each other demanding his brother stop while he used his magic to restrain the creature before him. She felt his magic carefully coil around her body and slip between her neck and the collar preventing the magic held within from harming her. She was finally free of the almost constant pain that collar had forced upon her to make her fight, free of the control the damn thing around her neck had, yet the chain still held her down against the ground. It was so close yet so damn far as well but the two men before her seemed to be talking with each other in hushed tones. A cool hand slowly and carefully lay itself against her leg making her tense up and stare the pair down.

 

“Calm down, we’ve got you, we haven’t got any reason to harm you so just relax. We can get you out of here just relax.” He smiled softly to her before seeing the man in red fly up to the leaders. “I heard your voice calling out, heard your desperation, we’ll get you out of here.”

 

She felt the hand move up from her leg to her neck and carefully stroke the feathers along the skin there. She felt the cold hand against her body and sensed there was something more with the man next to her. She could smell he was different to the blonde who fought her but should couldn’t recognise the scent. His hand moved up to her cheek as his magic carefully found the injuries to her head soothing the pain there. Her eyes searched for a way out, for an escape to give her freedom she’s been desperate for, and her gaze focused on a space she could use to climb out if only the chain would break and free her. Loki could see where the gaze was and carefully stroked along her side before he climbed onto her back; making her snarl feeling he was going to use her. He soothed her a moment and used his magic to freeze the collar around her neck making it brittle. He watched her move and just as she got to the end of the chain the collar snapped with the force allowing her to climb the walls of the pit making the creatures around them panic.

 

Thor made sure to get into the air above them, keeping plenty of distance back sure she would be irritated with him, and eyed where the resident creatures were. It seemed they weren’t ready to follow, at least not yet, so getting away could be their focus. He watched Loki ride the massive being as they got to the area the Bifrost had dropped them off at feeling a little uncertain about trusting such a creature when it was clear she had been trapped for years and was likely to wish to hurt the elves; who had been a great ally to Asgard for centuries. Loki rode her easily but it was clear she wasn’t happy with him being there at that time, even though he had saved her life, and as she stopped she dropped to the ground to allow him to get off her back easily. She watched the pair a moment, her gaze on Thor a little harsher, as she looked at the strange markings on the ground before them. She could sense something was different with Loki and scented the air around him before she let out a deep huff.

 

 _I owe you both my life, I am unsure how you found me, but I owe you both especially you._ Her gaze focused on Loki surprising him. _You gave me my freedom back and for that I swear a debt to you both._

“It seems our new friend has sworn a debt to us brother. We have given her freedom and it seems she thinks that she owes me especially. I wonder if father would allow her to stay with us considering she is so willing to help us.” Loki smirked at Thor seeing how puzzled the blonde male was. “I suggest you head back first, we can acquire a way to transport her as I am sure there is more than meets the eye with her.”

 

Seeing the suspicion from the dark-haired god made her nervous, made her wonder just what the creature before he knew, and she shifted a little unsure. It had been years since she had been able to shift and she wasn’t sure if she could even do it again. It had been so long since her own powers had been locked away and had only just been able to call out with how the markings had been worn around her collar. She knew he was right, that there was more to her than what they saw, but she feared their rejection or manipulation that she’d already had to fight with for years. Thor looked between the pair before calling for the Bifrost to open and took him away to Asgard while Loki waited for her to reveal the truth he could tell was hiding beneath the surface.


End file.
